The field of this invention relates in general to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to a cleaning agitator designed to immerse articles to be cleaned into a container containing a cleaning liquid. The structure of this invention is particularly adapted to the cleaning of irregularly shaped metallic articles, such as carburetors and other engine parts by placing the same within a basket or other article supporting means and locating the same within the cleaning fluid within the container and then causing the basket to reciprocate rapidly. This is accomplished by connecting the device to a source of pressurized gas, such as air.
The device of this invention is an improvement of the device defined within U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,397, issued Aug. 30, 1966.